rolleniafandomcom-20200213-history
Violet Rose
First Queen and founder of the Clarian Empire, Violet Rose is a legend. From her birth during the beginning of the First Generation, Violet Rose had rather strange powers and strength. It was not until she was twenty years old that her mother revealed to her that she was of Rollenyur dissent, or a pure blooded mortal with godly abilities. When word came out to the town, Violet Rose was treated like royalty (though she was not yet). During the last tenty-five years of the First Generation, she met the love of her life, Denueia Clarius. Denuia Clarius was also of pure Rollenyur blood, so the marriage between the two was somewhat forced by the town. Violet and Denueia would become the Lords of the small town they had both grown up in only two years after they met. At the beginning of the First Rollenian War, Violet Rose and her new husband started working to befriend and unite all of the neighboring provinces and towns to the one they lived in, and because of the scare of the war, everyone was open to any sort of protection they could get. After only a third of a year, they had sucessfully suceeded in unifying more than seventy-five percent of all neighboring western terriroties into their own empire. This new empire would be called "The Clarian Empire". The beginning of the Second Generation one year later would mark the official naming of the newly united empire. Claria did not have much time to build armies or establish leaders in all of the various areas of the new empire however, with the swiftly approaching war there was just not enough time. These areas would receive as much help as could be spared from elsewhere, but they would mostly have to fend for themselves for the time being. In the capitol and the areas closely surrounding it, Claria had established small to medium sized military. They did not have many weapons yet, and needed a way to speed production while securing some of the outer unprotected villages. A decision was made, and through the efforts of the King and Queen Claria quickly found itself befriending the Vendeian Alliance (which was currently the largest mortal superpower in Rollenia) asd asking for their support. The empire would not truely know it's strengths until it came face to face in combat with the IJ HU Clan, which threatened all of Rollenia and its existence. After the First Rollenian War was finally over, Violet Rose and King Clarius went down in history as the greatest mortal leaders ever to have lived in Rollenia. With the Vendeian Alliance destroyed by the IJ HU, Claria found that its population had grown dramatically with the additions of those who had fled Vendeia to survive. This would serve to help the empire grow and prosper even further. Family Violet Rose and King Clarius had only two daughters. Their first daughter, Tulip, was killed at the end of the First Rollenian War. Their second daughter, Violet Sue, was left to take the thrown. The name Violet Sue, derived from Violet Rose, started a tradition. From this point onward, almost all future Clarian Queens would have the "Violet" addition to their name. Violet Rose died within the first three years of the Third Generation. She aged 108 years. Characteristics Violet Rose is always known to wear her signiture spectacles, which she has had in her possession since she was a small child. She is of medium height, and has white-blue eyes. She also loves the colors pink and yellow. Violet Rose could often be seen playing sports such as croquet in the gardens of Clarian Palace. She also loved to garden, read and write.